familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Henrietta Mildred Hodgson (1805-1891)
|contributors=Robin Patterson |birth_year=1805 |birth_month=1 |birth_day=6 |death_year=1891 |death_month=11 |death_day=19 |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1824 |wedding1_month=03 |wedding1_day=18 |wedding1_locality=St George's, Hanover Square |wedding1_county=Greater London |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=England |wedding1_nation=United Kingdom |globals= }} Life and family Henrietta Mildred was the daughter of the Very Rev. Robert Hodgson (c1773-1844), Dean of Carlisle from 1820 until his death; and of Mary Tucker, born ca. 1778, a daughter of Colonel Martin Tucker. Her parents had married in 1804. Her father's father was another Robert Hodgson (born 1740), of Congleton in Cheshire.John Bennett Boddie, Historical Southern Families: Volume 23 (1998): "...Robert Hodgson of Congleton in Chester Co., b. 1740. Their son, Rev. Robert Hodgson, Dean of Carlisle, m. l804 Mary Tucker. Their daughter Henrietta Mildred Hodgson m. 1824 Oswald Smith..."Daughters of the American Revolution magazine, vol. 88, p. 110: "...Mary, daughter of Col. Martin Tucker..." On 18 March 1824 at St George's, Hanover Square, Westminster, she married Oswald Smith (7 July 1794 - 18 June 1863) of St Marylebone and of Blendon Hall, which was then in Kent. The parish register gives one of the few clues to her date of birth, as she is noted as "a minor". Oswald was the second son of George Smith.[http://books.google.com/books?id=uqUKAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA5 Publications of the Harlein Society, Registers Volume 24 (1897), The register book of marriages belonging to the parish of St. George's, Hanover Square, Vol IV (1824-1837), p. 5]: "Oswald Smith, Esq., B., of S' Marylebone, & Henrietta Mildred Hodgson, S., a minor. Licence. With the consent of her father."Micajah Boland, Sarah Harper and her descendants, the Terrys: their royal and colonial ancestry (1958), p. 12: "Henrietta Mildred Hodgson, daughter of Robert Hodgson and Mary Tucker, married on 18 March 1824, Oswald Smith of Blendon Hall, co. Kent." One of Henrietta Mildred's grandmothers was Mildred Porteus (who married the older Robert Hodgson), who was herself the granddaughter of Robert and Mildred Porteus, who lived until 1720 in Virginia but in that year moved to Yorkshire. The earlier Mildred Porteus was the daughter of John and Mary Smith, Mary being a daughter of Augustine Warner, Jr. and a sister of Mildred Warner, who married Lawrence Washington (1659-1698) and was the grandmother of the first US President, George Washington.Albert H. Spencer, Genealogy of the Spencer family (1956), p. v (snippet) Henrietta Mildred Smith died 19 November 1891. At her death, her memorial in All Saints Church, Sanderstead, states: Sacred TO THE MEMORY OF HENRIETTA MILDRED SMITH, WIDOW OF OSWALD SMITH. B. 6. JAN 1805 D. 19. NOV 1891 LEAVING AT HER DEATH ONE HUNDRED AND ELEVEN DIRECT SURVIVING DESCENDANTS. 'HER CHILDREN ARISE UP AND CALL HER BLESSED" PROV. XXXV V. 28.' The Smiths had the following children: Isabella Mary (born 24 April 1825, d. 1907) m. 1847 Cadogan Hodgson Cadogan (of Brinkburn Priory), Oswald Augustus (b. 21 October 1826, d. 1902) m. 1856 Rose Sophia Vansittart, Eric Carrington (b. 25 May 1828, d. 1906) m. 1849 Mary Maberly, Laura Charlotte (b. 2 August 1829) m. 1848 Col. Evan Maberly, Beilby (b. 12 August 1830, d. 1831), Frances Dora (29 July 1832, d. 1922) m. 1853 Claude Bowes-Lyon 13th Earl of Strathmore, Marion Henrietta (b. 25 Feb 1835, d. 1897) m.1854 Lt-Col Henry Dorrien Streatfeild (of Chiddingstone Castle).John Debrett, Debrett's Peerage of England, Scotland, and Ireland (1836) p. 246William Courthope, Debrett's complete peerage of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland (1838) p. 300 In 1853 the Smiths' daughter Frances married Claude Bowes-Lyon, later Earl of Strathmore and Kinghorne. She became the great-grandmother of Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon, who was later the mother of Queen Elizabeth II. References